


Lipstick

by AutisticWriter



Series: Femslash February [25]
Category: Archie Comics & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Veronica Lodge, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February 2018, Ficlet, Fluff, Kissing, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, Makeup, Prompt Fill, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 08:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13736913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: In which Veronica and Cheryl like to share makeup.[Prompt 19: Lipstick]





	Lipstick

There is no doubt in Veronica’s mind that Cheryl Blossom is a bitch. But she’s probably a bitch too. And at least Cheryl is a genuinely nice person when she’s not showing off. And she can’t show off to Veronica, because she’s far richer than her, so they get on pretty well.

They’ve been dating for three months now, and Veronica thinks it’s going rather well. They argue quite a bit, but don’t most couples argue (she knows she and Archie did)? And it was nice to find out that Cheryl has a soft side, such as sleeping with a teddy bear and being really nice to people when she’s not trying to show off to them.

The pair of them get on best when they’re basking in their respective wealth. They like to go shopping together, buying loads of clothes and trying on makeup and walking around the shoe shops in high heels. Or they go to the beach in the bikinis and laugh when the boys stare at them, but they don’t pay them any attention (they just want to be with each other). Or they stay at each other’s houses and bitch about other people at school and how no one seems to have any fashion sense.

Cheryl is the first girl Veronica has ever dated, but she’s been comfortably out as bisexual for some time. But, she never actually dated another girl. Until now. And she has to say that dating a girl seems much less stressful than dating a boy.

But, without a doubt, the best thing about dating Cheryl is that, now they’re dating, she no longer has to compete with her for dates. Because they don’t care about any of the silly boys at school now they’ve got each other.

\---

After school one day, Veronica invites Cheryl back to her house. They order pizza from the kitchen and head up to Veronica’s room.

“I do love your house, Ron,” Cheryl says.

“Thanks. So do I.”

In her bedroom, Veronica and Cheryl sit down on her huge bed. Immediately, Cheryl looks over at Veronica’s dressing table, covered in her huge collection of makeup. Veronica sees her looking, and smiles.

“Would you like me to do your makeup?”

Cheryl smiles. “You know I do.”

This has become kind of a regular thing. Whenever they go to each others’ houses, they always give the other one a makeover with their skills and massive collection of makeup. Personally, Veronica thinks Cheryl is already beautiful, but it’s always fun to give someone a makeover.

So she gets Cheryl to sit at the dressing table and Veronica takes out her makeup. First, she does her mascara, using her favourite mascara with a big brush that makes your lashes look huge and thick. Then she puts on foundation, smoothing Cheryl’s skin so it’s all the same tone. Her third thing is eye shadow, carefully dusting her girlfriend’s eyelids with a soft pink shadow. And after doing a quick bit of blusher along Cheryl’s cheekbones, all that’s left is the lipstick.

“Now, please select your choice,” Veronica says, showing Cheryl her collection of at least fifty different lipsticks, ranging from peach right to deep purple.

Cheryl grins and chooses a dark pink lipstick.

Veronica smiles. “An excellent choice.”

When she has finished applying the lipstick, she grins and says, “There you are.”

“Thanks, Ron,” Cheryl says, admiring her reflection in the mirror. “I look stunning.”

“Well, more than usual,” Veronica says, immediately blushing at how sappy her words sounded.

But Cheryl doesn’t mind. She kisses Veronica’s cheek and leaves a lipstick mark. Veronica laughs and doesn’t wipe it away.


End file.
